


6: Alpacas in Vermont

by Fontainebleau



Series: Unexpected: The Captain America Papers [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fontainebleau/pseuds/Fontainebleau
Summary: The amazing letterhead used in this fic comes from the insanely talented viperaviator onDeviantArt: I also used Informative_Dandy'sHow to Size Images on AO3. The font is the delightfully-named Rage Italic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Unexpected: The Captain America Papers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703347
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	6: Alpacas in Vermont

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven times Steve Rogers was not what everyone expected him to be (+1 time he really, really wasn't what everyone expected him to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258299) by [StuckySituation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation). 



**Author's Note:**

> The amazing letterhead used in this fic comes from the insanely talented viperaviator on [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/viperaviator/art/SHIELD-The-Avengers-Letterhead-304909837): I also used Informative_Dandy's [How to Size Images on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512232). The font is the delightfully-named Rage Italic.


End file.
